


A Fallen Angel's Fallen Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Groping, Just A Dream, Kissing, Wet Dream, lewd as heck, yohane is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yohane has a lewd dream about Lily's mom.





	A Fallen Angel's Fallen Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dream. A trashy little fic idea I had and wanted to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I shouldn't need to clarify this, but middle aged women shouldn't sleep with high school girls under any circumstances. I don't support or encourage doing that, and this fic should not be taken as an endorsement of that.

"Sakurauchi-san, we really shouldn't be doing this!" Yohane protested, even as she let Riko's mom corner her on the couch. It would have been easy to get away. Yohane knew this, just as she knew that she really wanted this. Riko's mom looked a lot like her daughter, albeit with a fuller figure and much more maturity in her eyes. Just by looking in those eyes, Yohane could tell Ms. Sakurauchi already knew exactly what she wanted to do to her and had no intention of leaving things half-finished.

"Yoshiko-chan, you've been staring at my breasts, haven't you?" Ms. Sakurauchi used her arms to press her plump breasts together, and Yohane nearly fainted. She could barely even mutter her typical retort to being called 'Yoshiko'.

Riko's mother was right, of course. Yohane had been staring at her ample bosom whenever she thought she could get away with it. It was normal. She was a girl in puberty. If she was presented with someone as sexy as Riko's mom it would be a denial of her primal urges to not think about nursing at her tits or teasing her nipples with a bit of tongue. In fact, it'd be downright indecent to not have these fantasies, right? This was what Yohane always told herself at least.

Ms. Sakurauchi slowly removed her cream-colored sweater, baring her breasts for Yohane. She licked her lips and went in for the kill, a gentle kiss on the neck. Then a naughty nibble on Yohane's earlobe. Yohane gasped at each touch of those lips, and then moaned when she felt the temptress' breasts pressing up against her. Timidly, slowly, Yohane reached up and started groping them. They were even softer than imagined, and Yohane could feel the hard nipples beneath the black lace of the woman's bra. She wanted to lick them and suck them and so much more, but she didn't get a chance to act.

Perhaps emboldened by Yohane's greedy hands, Riko's mom whispered, "Play with them as much as you like, Yoshiko-chan. I'll do the same with you." Her seductive voice gave Yohane chills. Even when fully immersed in her fallen angel persona, Yohane could never rival this succubus. Finally, the two shared a kiss. As with everything, Riko's mother took the lead. Her tongue pushed into the fallen angel's mouth, playing with Yohane's own. Teasing, fighting, then retreating as the red-haired mother pulled away.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Yohane asked, hating how desperate she sounded. Riko's mom just laughed.

"Riko-chan's not coming home tonight, so don't expect any breaks once I start." She was straddling Yohane's legs now, and then started running her hands up the girl's inner thighs.

Yohane gave a rough squeeze of Ms. Sakurauchi's breasts and bucked her hips. "P-please don't stop, Sakurauchi-san."

The wait for those delicate, experienced fingers to reach their destination was unbearable for Yohane. They drew closer and closer, pushing up her skirt and reaching her white panties, now noticeably wet. An older woman, the mother of one of her precious little demons, was going to take her first time. Yohane couldn't be more excited.

Or more disappointed when she woke up, her panties just as wet as they'd been in the dream. She sighed and threw a pillow across the room. Now she had to decide between being up late frigging herself or spending the school day even hornier than usual.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

Text Hanamaru.

_だ10し: Zuramaru, Yohane demands your time._

_花〇: Yoshiko-chan, its three in the morning._

_だ10し: This is important!_

_だ10し: How bad is it to have a dream about one of your friends' moms?_

_花〇: Huh, what kind of dream?_

_だ10し: What do you think?_

_花〇: Huh?_

_花〇: Oh._

_花〇: You've really fallen far, Yoshiko-chan._


End file.
